


Tender

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate ending to Digestivo, Bathing/Washing, Dubious Consent, Hannigram all the way, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, None of this breakupstuff where people go to jail, Omega!will, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Muskrat Farm, dubcon, much more fluffy than the real ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Most people are betas, though a person can present as Alpha or Omega at any point in their life, not just at puberty.  Hannibal has been an Alpha since he was a child and Mischa was killed.  Will has been a Beta for all his life, but when Hannibal rescues him from Muskrat farm and begins to take care of him, Will's biology has other ideas.





	Tender

              Hannibal clung Will to him in the bitter cold as he carried his limp, unmoving body away from the Verger estate.  Will was absolutely helpless in his arms; conscious and nothing more; entirely paralyzed by the drugs.  He had never, in all his life, been so unable to defend himself.  Even as a toddler he’d at least had the ability to move his limbs.

              Hannibal broke into some kind of vehicle and placed Will more gently than he should have had the strength to in the passenger seat.  He reached over and buckled him in, which Will would have given a sardonic laugh at, were he able to laugh.  His forehead was still throbbing from when Hannibal had attempted to saw it open, just a day ago.

              Hannibal got into the driver’s seat and Will’s motionless body was jostled as he drove down some dirt path over the fallen snow.  Will lost track of time during the drive.  He had no idea where Hannibal was taking him.  Probably his basement, to end up on his table.

              It was a fine way to go, he decided, mostly because he couldn’t do anything about it.  Also this _was_ entirely his fault; sailing across the ocean just to hunt Hannibal down so he could…what?

              Kill him?

              He’d hardly put his heart into that.  A single bullet had stopped him, because he’d _wanted_ it to, and he knew it. 

              Then he’d been paralyzed and helpless at Hannibal’s table.

              Now he was paralyzed and helpless beside Hannibal again.  He wondered how long it would take him to die from having his brain sliced in half. 

              As Hannibal pulled up another dirt road, Will could hardly believe his eyes.  His house.  His own house.  What the fuck were they doing here?

              Hannibal got out of the vehicle and walked up to the front porch, where Will heard the familiar and comforting sound of his front door being opened.  He wondered briefly if Hannibal had broken into his house, or if at some point in their past, he’d learned where Will hid the outside key.  He decided it didn’t matter.

              Hannibal opened the passenger door and pulled Will into his arms, again one arm under his back and the other under his knees.  He felt warm against Will’s cold body.  He imagined himself leaning into it.  Perhaps he was able to, a little.

              Hannibal carried him into his house and laid him gently on his own bed.  The smell of his home was again comforting, and Will realized it was probably because Hannibal wanted his meat to taste as unafraid as possible.  He snorted. 

              Hannibal finished closing the front door and turned to him at the sound.

              “Ah, the drugs are wearing off.” he said.  He walked over to the bathroom where Will heard the water in the tub start to run.  He came back out a moment later, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

              “Let’s get you cleaned up and warmed up, shall we?”

              Hannibal sat beside Will on the bed and lifted him up by his back, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder, until he was in a sitting position.

              Will grunted.

              Hannibal then moved to kneel behind Will, supporting his back with his chest as his fingers slid around to the front and began to undo each of the buttons on Will’s shirt, slowly revealing his naked chest to the air.  His heart raced faster and he ignored it.  He tried to move his mouth.  He was able to make a disgruntled noise, at least.

              “Shhh, you’re frozen, I have to warm you up or you might get hypothermia.  I can’t wait until you can move; my apologies.”

              His _what_?

              Will’s shirt fell open and Hannibal lifted his good arm, pulling it out of the sleeve.  He then shifted himself, Will, and the fabric until he was able to slip it off his injured shoulder with as little pain as possible.

              Will was confused as fuck.

              He was now bare-chested, his back leaning against the warmth of Hannibal’s chest, and it felt far too comforting for his liking.

              Hannibal moved, gently setting Will down onto his back.  His fingers were gentle as they caressed Will’s skin—and that was exactly what they were doing, _caressing_ , as he dragged his fingertips lightly over his stomach to his belt.

              Will gave another grunt, this one emphasizing better his not wanting this.

              Hannibal ignored him, unbuckling his belt, then pulling down his fly.  He was more careful here to not brush Will in any improper place, and Will felt a bit relieved at that.  He pulled down his pants, and his boxers, then knelt on the floor to begin untying his shoes.

              His face was exactly level with Will’s crotch, the warmth of his breath brushing over his thighs as he pulled on the laces.

              Will was very aware that Hannibal could have undressed him in a different order, and that he chose _this_ order was telling.

              Will felt a flush of heat rush to his skin and his nostrils flared.  This was not how things were supposed to go.

              But maybe, secretly, if he was honest with himself, it was how he _wanted_ them to go.

              With Will now naked, Hannibal rose to his feet and leaned down, sliding his arm under Will’s back and knees once more.  He lifted and carried Will’s naked body to the bathroom, where he somehow, with a strength that was impressive, lowered Will into the warm water.

              It felt good.  Way, way too good.

              Will sank into the tub, able now to take deep breaths, which he did.  He tried to part his lips and found he was able to move them a bit, but not enough to speak.

              Hannibal reached over and turned off the water.

              “While I have you warming, I’ll attend to your wounds.” he said, looking first at Will’s shoulder, then at the one on his cheek, then lastly at the one on his forehead.

              He made certain that Will wasn’t going to slide into the water further, then rose and left the room, most likely to look for medical supplies.

              Will was no longer afraid that Hannibal was going to eat him.  If he was going to do that keeping him frozen would have been best.  Warm meat went bad too quickly.

              While Will listened to Hannibal rummage through his house, he worked the muscles in his face, able to get his lips to part, though his tongue was still too clunky and uncooperative to speak.  He tried to move his fingers and found he could during some attempts, but not others.  Motion was slowly returning to him, and his heart started to beat with hope.

              Hannibal returned, bandages, antiseptic, needle and thread in hand.

              “You don’t have any anesthetic.” he said, matter-of-factly.  “So I’m going to do this now; because your inability to move will actually make my work quicker and reduce your pain.”

              Will was able to move his facial muscles enough to give Hannibal a look that clearly said “Since when do you care whether I’m in pain?”

              Hannibal’s response of setting his jaw and not replying told Will he understood the message perfectly.

              They really did know each other too well.

              Hannibal began sterilizing his supplies and then knelt on the floor, pulling Will’s head to him.  He pulled his hair back and began to stich.  It stung, burned, and pinched, and Will was able to move enough now to whimper with his mouth closed.  He tried his best not too, grateful that he was at least able to grit his teeth.

              Hannibal was correct about the work going quickly, however.  His forehead was stitched up within a minute.

              Hannibal simply cleaned the cut on his cheek and placed a bandage over it, along with the smaller scrapes on his forehead from his fall from the train.

              Then he turned to the shoulder.  He’d already stitched it up in Florence; another instance where Will had been pinned down and helpless under his hands.  He inspected it, cleaned it which hurt like hell and made Will scream, then began to bandage it.

              “There, finished.” Hannibal said.  “Now let’s get you clean.”

              “Mmm fine.” Will said, surprised at how clear the mumbled words sounded.

              “Nonsense.  You’re a mess.” Hannibal said, moving all the medical supplies to the counter.  He grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the water, then grabbed Will’s bar of soap and lathered it up.

              “I’d say hold still, but…”

              Will glared at him.

              And Hannibal Lecter began to wash his face.

              He was gentle but thorough, gently wiping, not scrubbing, removing all the dried blood and flecked dirt that had gathered on Will’s face.  Will closed his eyes, able to do so now, and Hannibal gently washed over them, cleaning him, _caring_ for him.

              A warmth that was not from the water began to slowly seep up from the depths within Will.  It bubbled up from somewhere far below, dark and primal, and began to spread into his stomach, his chest, his pelvis.  It was golden and bright and soft, and he liked it, very very much.

              It took him a long moment to realize he was groaning out loud.

              Hannibal didn’t react, gently rubbing the washcloth across Will’s shoulders, then scrubbing it in a circular pattern across his back.

              He dipped his free hand into the water and wrapped his fingers gently around Will’s wrist.  He lifted his arm out of the water and slid the washcloth around his side and up to wash under his arm.  Will found himself groaning again, his eyes fluttering closed as Hannibal’s work created pleasant sensations across his skin.  He felt the warmth from Hannibal’s fingers spread into him, seeping into his blood and gently coaxing him to feel more relaxed than he’d ever felt in his life.

              Of course, having paralytic drugs in his system probably had a lot to do with that.

              As Hannibal dragged the washcloth down his arm, he could feel life returning to his muscles.  When he reached his fingers Will tried to wiggle them and found he was able, albeit in fitful and unpredictable motions.

              “Starting to wear off.  Very good.” Hannibal said, his tone much warmer than his words.  He washed each of Will’s fingers individually, wrapping the washcloth around them and scrubbing deep between them, the sensation making Will very aware of them and able to move them more.

              When Hannibal finished, he slowly lowered Will’s arm back into the water and leaned over him to reach for the other.  Hannibal’s body temporarily leaned over Will, just enough for his shadow to block the light.  Will groaned at the idea and his head lolled to the side, the first movement his neck had been able to do.

              Hannibal paid him no mind and went to work washing his other arm, slowly dragging the cloth across his skin, bringing sensation to every individual part of him, one at a time.  Will’s eyes fluttered open and closed, his vision swimming with Hannibal, the glow that had started deep within his gut growing brighter and sweeter.

              He’d never noticed just how beautiful Hannibal was before.  Yes, the man was handsome, very good-looking, even socially-awkward Will could see that.  And yes, during Will’s seduction of him, he’d even found him attractive…

              His mind drifted and lost words as his hand was lowered back into the water.  Hannibal rubbed the cloth across Will’s shoulder and then over his chest, moving it in circles as he’d done to his back, except slower, gentler.  He caressed Will’s chest with it, and when he brushed over Will’s nipple, arousal sprang through him, his head falling back towards the wall.

              Hannibal’s hand was quick to catch him, protecting his skull from the tiles.  Will moaned.

              “More.” he said.

              “I’ll wash all of you; be patient.” Hannibal said, slowly dragging the washcloth down into the water and over Will’s stomach.

              It wasn’t until the side of Hannibal’s hand brushed against the tip of his cock did Will realize he was hard.

              A whimper escaped him and he jerked; his legs able to bend a bit at the knee as the water gave him some freedom from gravity.  Hannibal turned his face to look, taking much too long to stare, before he tilted his face back to look at Will, not hiding the smirk on his lips.

              “A natural reaction to a stressful situation.  Nothing to worry about.” he said.  Despite the haze in his brain, Will managed to glare quite clearly.

              “Unprofessional, Doctor.” he said, and the words came clearly this time.  He could move his tongue almost as he wanted to.  “Don’t pretend you don’t have several motives for doing this.  My medical care is merely one of them.”

              “But it _is_ one of them.” Hannibal said; not denying a single thing Will had said.  “The warmth of the bath is helping you regain your motion more quickly.”

              He then turned his face towards the washcloth and dragged it over Will’s hip, moving down over his thigh, gently washing as he went.  Will couldn’t deny how good it felt.  Drugs or not, he was in a nearly euphoric state, his mind happily going along with this situation.  Hannibal reached his foot and began washing it, paying very close attention to his toes, cleaning between them, gentle, tender.

              Will sank into it, having never been touched this way by anyone.  Even if Hannibal had a knife waiting on the bathroom counter out of his sight, ready to slice his throat the moment he was clean, Will was ready for it to happen.  He didn’t want to spend another moment of life away from this Alpha; and if dying now was the way to do that, then that was what he would do.

              “Are you going to kill me?” he asked.  He saw a fond smile spread across Hannibal’s lips as he moved to wash Will’s other foot, taking as much care with this one, spreading his toes and scrubbing between them.

              “You believe I may kill you; yet you appear so genuinely relaxed.”

              “I’m okay with you killing me, so long as we aren’t separated again.” Will said. Hannibal’s face came closer to him in his hazy vision.

              “You’ve been able to move for some time now, haven’t you?” he asked.  Will tipped his head down to look at his body spread out in the tub, naked and prone.  He attempted to lift a knee and found that it obeyed him; then did it with the other one, raising both of them out of the water as he bent his legs.

              He moved his eyes up to Hannibal’s face again and gave a sheepish smile.

              “Seems so.”

              Hannibal returned his smile and reached out to brush a strand of hair from Will’s forehead.

              The contact of Hannibal’s skin upon his made him gasp.  Will rose two inches out of the water and leaned his face into Hannibal’s hand, suddenly needing that contact from him very much.  He felt that if Hannibal pulled away he would fall apart into a thousand pieces.  He heard a soft purr, and realized slowly that it was _him_.

              “Will?” Hannibal asked, genuine curiosity and perhaps concern in his voice.

              “Don’t leave me.” Will said, pressing his face further into Hannibal’s palm.

              “I’m not going anywhere, Will.  I’m right here.”

              “No, don’t leave me _ever_.” he said, his voice breathy and soft, the arousal that had been slowly building up with him suddenly piling on hot and fast.  “I need you.”

              He turned his body, truly able to move it now, and rose up onto his knees to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s neck. 

              The scent as he rose from the water reached them both at the same time.  Hannibal’s nostrils flared and his eyes widened with realization.

              “Will.” he whispered in awe, his eyes locked onto Will’s face.  “Have you…presented omega, for me?”

              Will felt his body rumble from the soothing comfort of Hannibal’s voice.  He purred again, leaning forward to rest his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, his mouth seeking his neck.  When his collar got in the way Will whined at it, nosing Hannibal’s neck, pressing his face into him.  He inhaled deeply, breathing in Hannibal’s scent; his wonderful, delicious, glorious scent.

              “Haaaannibal.” he said. 

              “Oh _Will_.” Hannibal replied, wrapping his arms around Will’s back and pulling him close, the buttons of his shirt pressing against Will’s bare chest.  Will whined again, his fingers moving down to Hannibal’s buttons, fumbling as his fine motor control wasn’t quite there yet.

              “Shhhh.” Hannibal said, turning to press his lips against Will’s ear.  “Let’s get you to the bed.”

              “Yes, oh _yes_.” Will said.  “Mate me.”

              He couldn’t believe the words that were coming from his mouth; and yet they were all he wanted to say.  His cheeks burned with what felt like a fever, but rather than the discomfort of being sick, he felt turned on, _needy_.  He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and for the third time that day, Hannibal picked him up and carried him.

              “Took care of me.  Protected me.” he said, his mind a fog of sensation and little else.  He felt the softness of his bed beneath his back and purred, his fingers clasping onto Hannibal’s arms and pulling him down.

              “Mate me.” he cooed.

              “Oh, I will.” Hannibal said, his voice low and gravely.  He stood up straight, causing Will to whine at the loss of contact.  Hannibal began undoing the buttons of his shirt and Will watched him, dazed and lost, his eyes following the bare chest down as it became more exposed.  The water from the tub was drying on him now, but he could still feel a messy wetness between his ass cheeks; his body making itself ready for his mate to take him.  He couldn’t think of any other activity he’d rather be doing, and the longer Hannibal took to get undressed, the more impatient he became.

              Hannibal finally stood before him naked, Will’s eyes raking over his body, pleased to discover just how muscular and toned he was.  His cock was perfectly erect, and Will let his eyes settle on it, licking his lips and canting his hips up to make himself appear as appealing as possible.

              “Oh, Will.” Hannibal said, his voice soft with awe.  “How has this beautiful turn of events come to pass for us?”

              Then he was beside Will, pulling him into his arms.  Hannibal’s body was warm and strong and Will curled into it, wrapping his arms around his neck.  Hannibal leaned in to press a kiss to his lips and Will cooed into it, pushing back, tasting his Alpha on his tongue for the first time.

              “More.” Will said, and Hannibal rolled on top of him, crushing him to the bed.  Will purred at the delicious weight of his Alpha upon him, his lips being tasted and savored, a tongue pressing into him, deep and searching.  Will groaned and opened his mouth, allowing Hannibal in, amazed at how easy it was; how good it felt, how _right_.

              He felt his legs spreading, too; almost of their own accord.  He needed his Alpha in him, in all of him, taking him, owning him.  He groaned as Hannibal’s tongue pushed roughly into him, the pheromones he was giving off finally affecting Hannibal’s composure.  He clasped his hands against Will’s sides, holding him down, pushing him into the bed.  Will spread his legs far enough that Hannibal sank between them and their cocks brushed together.  Hannibal bucked and Will whined into his mouth, his breaths coming faster, his heart racing.

              Hannibal’s lips left his and moved to place kisses down his neck and across his throat.  His tongue emerged and he licked Will’s skin over the newly developing scent glands, the pheromones they produced growing stronger by the minute.  As a test he gently raked his teeth across Will’s neck and Will gave a pleased whimper, tilting his head to the side.

              “Yes, Alpha.  Bite.” he murmured.

              “In time.” Hannibal said softly into his skin.  He continued to taste Will, moving his lips over his body, touching him with his hands and his tongue, taking him in.  Will groaned as his Alpha tasted him, licking up the few water droplets that were left on his skin, dragging his tongue over the nipple that had started this.

              Will groaned and tipped his head up, arching his back as he moved closer to the lips of his Alpha.  Hannibal licked and sucked, stimulating Will’s nipple so that it became incredibly sensitive, making him writhe and whine on the bed beneath him.  His cock pulsed with heat, rubbing against Hannibal’s chest so that a flirtatious smile pricked at the corner of Hannibal’s lips.

              “You really enjoy that.  We’ll explore that further in the future.” he said, moving his lips away and down Will’s body.

              He pressed a kiss to the tip of Will’s cock and the whine that escaped him was high-pitched and loud.  Hannibal made a pleased sound and then sucked the tip of Will into his mouth, his tongue lavishing attention upon it, caressing him, causing pleasure to spring to his balls and up into his nerves.  Will’s fingers sought Hannibal out, clutching at his back, his shoulders, his hair.  Hannibal sucked him deeper and he bucked, amazed at how incredible this felt. 

              Will started to buck his hips, his knees still spread wide, Hannibal still settled between them.  He bucked and then was fucking into Hannibal’s mouth, short pants rushing through his lips as he chased the pleasure, unbelieving at how easily Hannibal gave it to him with his tongue.  He felt the coil tightening in his balls, the heat building until it became unbearable pressure.  Will gave a cry when it overflowed, his release causing him to shudder and arch his back, his fingers clasping Hannibal’s hair roughly beneath his shaking hands.

              Hannibal pulled slowly off of him, sucking up every drop.  When he removed his mouth Will cried out at the loss, not understanding why he didn’t feel satisfied; why he still wanted _more_.

              “Yes, my love.” Hannibal said, unabashedly, as if Will had said something.  “I know what you want.”

              Will felt Hannibal’s fingers stroking their way up the inside of his thigh, tickling him, teasing him.  Will felt the heat throbbing in his ass even before Hannibal touched him.  He spread his legs shamelessly wide, whining as he felt his desire leaking from him, the scent of his newly made slick reaching his nose.

              Hannibal’s fingers were gentle as they stroked across his hole, but Will screamed anyway.  He had never felt such intense pleasure in his life.  This was not how his body normally felt and it was incredibly overwhelming and amazingly delicious all at once.  Hannibal caressed his fingers over Will’s hole until he was sweating from the tease.

              “Please fuck me.” he said.   He saw Hannibal smile before his face disappeared from his view, and the warmth of his tongue swiped across him.  Will screamed again, and heard Hannibal growl low and delicious as he tasted Will.  Hannibal’s tongue then licked across him in long, slow tastes, drinking up every bit of Will’s slick that he could, slowly moving faster until he was lapping.  He then pushed his tongue in and Will screamed.

              “Yes!  Yes, _more_!” he cried, his fingers fisting in Hannibal’s hair, pulling his face closer to him.  Hannibal rose despite those efforts and knelt between Will’s legs.

              He made a show of licking his lips and gave Will a seductive, wanton look.

              “That you have become this for me is beyond my understanding, Will.” he said, leaning over Will’s body, his hands pressed to the bed on either side of him.  He dragged his thick cock down over Will’s stomach and under his balls, where Will whined and lifted his hips. 

              Hannibal gave him and adoring, smitten smile and dragged the tip of his cock over Will’s hole, teasing it, coating himself with Will’s slick.  Will felt the heat of what he wanted, _so close_ , and could hardly keep himself together.  A thin sheen of sweat now coated his entire body, his hair plastered to his forehead, and he whined and begged exactly like a stereotypical omega, and didn’t care.

              His eyes found Hannibal’s and their gazed locked together.

              “Please, Hannibal.  Mate me.”

              Hannibal gave a soft growl and stopped teasing.  He slowly, almost hesitatingly, pushed his cock in, breaching Will, and Will gave a long, deep moan. 

              He felt Hannibal push him open and then keep him open; languidly sliding into him, spreading him wide, alighting pleasure along nerves that had just awoken.  Desire sang through Will, electrifying him, making every nerve that had recently been unable to move now sing with life.  Hannibal continued to slide into him and Will groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he succumbed to the sensation of Hannibal inside him.

              He felt Hannibal’s balls rest against his own, their bodies now fully joined, and reached up his hands to pull him closer.

              “More.” he moaned, his voice shamelessly needy.  His eyes darted around the room for a moment before he found Hannibal, his face hovering above him, with an expression of awed disbelief.

              “Haaaanibal.” Will said, giving him a seductive smile, stroking his fingers across his cheek.  Hannibal watched Will for a moment; his thumb sliding down to trace over his lips, where Will pushed against his teeth until he parted them, letting Will’s thumb into his mouth.

              “My Alpha.” Will said, and Hannibal groaned, sucking Will’s thumb into him, running his tongue along it, closing his eyes, tasting him.

              Will needed so much more.

              “Please fuck me, Alpha.” Will cooed.  “Fill me up with your cum.  Make me yours.”

              “Oh _Will_.” Hannibal said, roughly grabbing his wrist and pulling it to his nose where he scented, his nostrils flaring wide as he breathed in.  He ran his nose down Will’s arm, his tongue emerging as he went, licking all the way to the crease of Will’s elbow before he sucked on the skin.  Will shuddered beneath him; every touch from Hannibal sparking new sensations within him, all of them incredible and bright.

              Will canted his hips up and groaned at the feel of Hannibal inside of him.

              Hannibal’s breath hitched and then he rose to his knees and growled.

              “You are mine.” he said, pulled back, and thrust.

              Fire tingled through Will’s body and he cried out, immediately lifting his hips and spreading his legs for more.  Hannibal gave it to him this time, his hands curling around to clasp Will’s thighs as he pounded into him, making Will’s body scream with ecstasy.  He thrust and thrust and thrust, spreading Will open, taking him, joining them together.  Incoherent whimpers and whines were all Will could say, but they were enough, as each of them pulled Hannibal into him, making him drive himself harder into him.

              The pleasure rose steadily until Will was hovering on the edge again, as if he hadn’t just cum moments before.  In the very back of his mind he remembered something about omegan heats, but the next thrust from Hannibal erased the thinking part of his mind and he couldn’t care.

              Pressure began to build in his balls and tighten, and Hannibal didn’t ease in his relentlessness a hair.  Will cried out and exploded with desire, waves and waves of it rushing through him, wracking his body, coating his stomach, making him tremble.  Hannibal didn’t stop, and he didn’t _want_ him to stop; dimly aware that he was screaming for more, his fingers clasping tightly to Hannibal’s shoulders, his back arching, his hips pushing themselves up into Hannibal with every thrust.

              Then Will felt resistance at the base of Hannibal’s cock; it was growing and becoming too big to enter him.  He whined as he realized what it was, his fingers clawing down the sides of Hannibal’s arm as he tried to pull him near.

              “Yes, yes!  Hannibal, knot me!” he screamed.  “Please!”

              Hannibal growled and fucked faster, the knot growing even larger and more firm, teasing Will as it pounded against his hole with the promise of stretching him further. 

              “Do you want it, my clever boy?” Hannibal growled, his face no longer the placid serenity he usually projected, but a plethora of emotion, the clearest of which was a grin of delight.  “Do you want my knot to stretch you, lock my seed into you?”

              “Fuck, _yes!”_ Will screamed.  He felt Hannibal’s powerful hand on his throat, pressing down hard, pinning him to the bed. 

              “Hold still.”

              There was something in Hannibal’s tone that raced up Will’s spine straight to his brain, and made him want nothing more than to _obey_.

              He stilled, and heard a pleased hum from Hannibal, which left him swimming in dazed bliss.  Hannibal then pushed, and Will felt himself stretched so much wider, his body opening up to let his Alpha have him.  He groaned under the weight of Hannibal’s palm and the knot that stretched him wide, until his body sealed around it, keeping Hannibal inside.

              Will came again, the pulses of this orgasm more intense than anything he’d felt in his life.  It was euphoric; it erased all thought from him and his existence was nothing but lust.  He felt Hannibal continue to thrust into him, pushing the knot deeper as it swelled, and then a deep, low groan rumbled through Hannibal’s chest.

              He felt his Alpha’s seed spread into him, and he came again, trembling from the sensations that bombarded him.  Slick ran down his thighs in what felt like a river; his body using every ounce of its energy to promote his getting impregnated.

              He groaned at the idea; of swelling with Hannibal’s child, of bringing forth offspring for him, of them raising a child together, lifemates, bonded.

              His eyes fluttered open, dreamy and wistful.

              He waited until Hannibal opened his eyes, which took some time as he was lost in post-orgasmic haze himself.

              Once Hannibal’s gaze was on him, Will’s heart swelled with joy at what he was about to ask.

              “Bite me.” he said.

              Even through the mire of hormones, Will could see the surprise on Hannibal’s face.

              “Will.” he breathed, trembling, reaching up his fingers to brush them along Will’s cheek.

              “Yes.” Will said.  “Bite me; and I will know you no longer want to kill me; and I will be yours, as you’ve always wanted.”

              It was strange how clear his head seemed.  It couldn’t be; he was inundated with hormones, and yet this felt _so right_.

              Hannibal leaned down and pressed a long, soft kiss to his lips.  Just as he was pulling back his next orgasm came, and as he and Will trembled around each other, he slid his lips to Will’s neck and parted them, closing his teeth against Will’s skin.

              The whine that Will let out into the room nearly deafened him; and Hannibal growled in return, his teeth clamping down on his flesh, breaking it.  Will’s eyes rolled back in his head and he shuddered, his arms tightening around Hannibal’s back, his legs wrapping around his hips. 

              He felt Hannibal’s mind brush against his own, and where Will had been certain he’d kept a locked door, Hannibal entered easily.  He walked in as if he had always been there; his thoughts clear and steady against the muddied cacophony that was Will’s mind.  He was bright and free and deadly, and he fit into Will as if he’d always belonged there.  Will gave up the last bit of resistance that he’d been clinging to his entire life and succumbed to Hannibal Lecter, letting free his own monster as he did so, knowing now that Hannibal had always been right.

              They collapsed to the bed with heaving breaths, Hannibal’s body crushing Will as he lay on top of him.  Will held him tightly as Hannibal sucked over the bite on his neck, tasting his blood, savoring it in a way Will knew was unique only to him.

              “When you bit Cordell’s face, I was smitten a sixth time.” Hannibal purred as he drank the blood that seeped from Will’s bite.

              Will smiled lazily, Hannibal’s words muffled as he spoke them into Will’s neck.

              “Have you been counting?” he asked, running his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, surprised at how soft it was.

              “Yes.” Hannibal said.  “You have now taken from me six lifetimes.”

              He lifted his face and Will smiled up at him, amazed at how easy this felt.  How free he felt.

              “Now you see my perspective; that I was merely trying to free you.”

              Will snorted.

              “Did you just hear my thought and use it to prove yourself right?”

              _Delightful boy_. Hannibal thought, and Will sighed dreamily when he should have been rolling his eyes.

              “If anyone else is rude to you, they get eaten, but when I’m rude, I’m delightful?”

              “You are mine.” Hannibal said, and that was his entire explanation.

              Hannibal pulled Will tightly into his arms, and Will settled into them, still in disbelief at how _right_ it felt to be with him; held in his arms, tied by his knot.

              “Did you manipulate me into this, Hannibal?” Will asked, but there wasn’t an accusatory tone to his voice; merely curiosity.

              “No.” he said, and in through their budding bond, Will could hear Hannibal’s sincerity.  “I never predicted that you would react this way.  I can rarely predict anything you will do.” he said, stroking Will’s hair with his fingers, and in their bond Will could feel his affection.

              _Nor do I understand why you have reacted to this situation in this way._

              “Neither do I.” Will said.  “I think if you’d asked me beforehand if I wanted to be your omega, I would have balked at the idea.”

              “It’s not the sort of thing anyone has control over.” Hannibal said, a bit of his psychiatrist tone emerging, though it was softened and he continued to stroke Will’s hair and hold him close with his free arm as his knot tied them together.

              “Part of the response is psychological; but part is physiological.  I didn’t choose to become an Alpha, so much as I needed to become one in order to survive a situation where fighting was my only means of escape.”

              Will felt the pain within Hannibal when he spoke of his memory.  It was old, and dulled, but still incredibly deep.  He lifted his head and nuzzled his face against Hannibal’s neck to comfort him, and purred softly when he felt Hannibal’s distress abate.

              “Escape.” Will said, his voice still dreamy, even as his mind tried to process reality.  “Alana will be sending the police after you.  We have to run.”

              Will felt Hannibal’s elation at Will’s use of the word _we_.

              “I don’t think that is possible, at this point.  I am a wanted felon; I cannot leave the country by traditional means.”

              Will snorted.

              “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m an experienced sailor.  All we need is a boat, and I can take us anywhere in the world.”

              He felt Hannibal’s delighted elation at Will’s words, and it struck him just how _very_ smitten Hannibal was with him.  He’d been a fool before tonight; he’d been missing out on so much.  But no longer.

              “We shall leave as soon as we’re able to walk, then.” Hannibal said, and Will nodded, tugging gently on the knot that bound them, causing them both to groan softly.

              “As soon as.” Will mumbled sleepily, his eyes drooping.  Hannibal leaned down and kissed his forehead.

              “Sleep, my dear Will.  Rest.  I’ll protect you.”

              It was such a strange thing for Will to believe, considering that the cut on his forehead still throbbed from where Hannibal had tried to eat his brains.  Yet he also knew that so much had fundamentally changed since then that neither of them were the people they’d been that day, and they never would be again.

             


End file.
